Работа под прикрытием
by Kisassi
Summary: По Дэмерон работает на стороне Первого Ордена.


Сообщение о потерянном месяц назад шаттле, который неожиданно вернулся, и передает свежие позывные Первого ордена, застало генерала Хакса за подписанием бумаг о списании оборудования. Магистр Рен до сих пор отлеживался в лазарете, так что в утиль шло только то, что отслужило свое и износилось.

— Шаттл не расстреливать, пилота — под замок, — сказал генерал, отпивая кофе.

Бумаги на списание закончились, так что он перешел к отчетом о переподготовке штурмовиков.

Хакса отвлекли еще раз, сообщив, что пилот — это никто иной, как По Дэмерон.

— Один? Без других бойцов сопротивления или дроидов? — на всякий случай уточнил Хакс.

— Да, один.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — кивнул Хакс, — я приду к заключенному позже. А пока изолируйте его и никого, кроме меня, не подпускайте к камере.

Когда подчиненный ушел, Хакс позволил себе хмыкнуть и вернулся к документам. Не то, чтобы он тянул время, но было приятно заставить пленника ждать.

К тому же, почему это какой-то пилот Сопротивления, пусть и лучший, должен нарушать его размеренную повседневность?

Закончив с документами и просмотрев бухгалтерские отчеты, которые всегда его очень утешали, Хакс направился к По Дэмерону.

В крошечную камеру он вошел сам и попросил отключить видеонаблюдение. Будет лишнее подтверждение слухов о его зверствах.

— А ты не торопился! — сказал Дэмерон, он развалился на узкой койке, закинув руки за голову.

Выглядел вполне отдохнувшим и свежим, а его летная форма с нашивкой Сопротивления, напротив, казалось, не стиралась с момента самой битвы при Эндоре.

— Давал тебе возможность совратить еще парочку моих штурмовиков, — ответил Хакс, опираясь спиной о стену около двери.

По так же валялся на койке, не попытавшийся даже изобразить напряжение.

— С Финном случайно вышло, — сказал он, глядя в потолок.

— Его зовут FN-2187, — поправил Хакс.

— Без разницы, — ответил Дэмерон. — Ну не отказываться же мне от плана побега. Я вообще сразу решил, что это ты мне подстроил…

— Думаешь, что мне пришел в голову настолько идиотский план? Ты крайне невысокого мнения о моих умственных способностях, По.

Дэмерон соизволил сесть и, если бы хотел, мог ногой достать до стоящего у стены Хакса. Такие камеры: маленькие, с низким потолком, помимо экономии места, еще и должны были давить на психику людей, выросших на планетах. Если те находились в них долго, конечно. Хакс как-то наблюдал, как Дэмерон, после четырех месяцев проведенных в камере, был готов лезть на стенку. Он даже начал за него волноваться, хотя и не хотел этого признавать.

— Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, — заметил Дэмерон, глядя на Хакса снизу-вверх, — все плохо?

— Не без твоего участия, — ответил Хакс, — как для шпиона Первого ордена, ты слишком уж предан идеям Сопротивления и Новой Республики.

Дэмерон закатил глаза.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что от Старкиллера надо было избавляться, такое оружие опасно в чьих угодно руках, — сказал он, потягиваясь, — и, кстати, а ведь не просто так обычный штурмовик с сомнительной верностью, стерегущий канализацию, знал слабые точки базы! Уж не позаботился ли кто-то, чтобы информация попала в его руки?

Хакс очень внимательно посмотрел на Дэмерона. Даже он не был способен долго выдерживать такой пристальный взгляд. Вздрагивал, отводил глаза, начинал оправдываться. И никакой Силы не надо.

— Черт, — голос Дэмерона дрогнул, — прекрати так делать. Знаешь же, как я этого не люблю.

Здесь Хакс позволил себе усмехнуться. Они были знакомы долгие годы, доверяли друг другу безоговорочно, но все равно оставались вот такие мелочи, от которых кого-то из них передергивало. А в быту каждый был попросту невыносим. Хорошо, что им не грозил совместный быт, по крайней мере, скоро.

— Я так понимаю, ты привез мне свежие данные, — сказал Хакс, протягивая руку.

— Понятно, со светской болтовней закончено, — Дэмерон вытащил информационный накопитель из кармана и протянул ему.

Но, стоило взяться, как он накрыл второй ладонью руку Хакса и опять широко ухмыльнулся.

— А как насчет платы за верную службу?

— А как насчет разумного плана освобождения? — спросил Хакс. — При котором ты не разнесешь док моего корабля, не поднимешь шумихи и в тебя не начнут стрелять?

— Ну это само собой, — Дэмерон слегка потянул его руку на себя, — мы уже несколько месяцев не виделись. А в прошлый раз твой любимый магистр прибежал промывать мне мозги быстрее, чем мы даже поговорили!

«Он не мой любимый магистр!», — хотел заорать Хакс, но только выдернул руку из хватки Дэмерона и убрал накопитель информации.

— За дверью стоят штурмовики, — напомнил он, — им совсем не обязательно знать, что ты — наш агент под глубоким прикрытием.

Он не сказал, что об этом лучше знать только малому кругу лиц. Иначе смещение власти в Первом ордене может пройти не так спокойно и бескровно, как Хакс планировал.

— Они и не будут знать, — ухмыльнулся Дэмерон. — Они услышат разве что мои крики. Скажешь, что пытал меня долго, вдумчиво, жестоко…

Он замолк, когда Хакс положил руки ему на плечи и поцеловал, толкая спиной на койку.


End file.
